En un mundo paralelo, tal vez
by Ana Velo Negro
Summary: Severus Snape va a morir, y lo sabe. Sólo siente no haber podido disfrutar mas de su vida, si hubiera sido diferente tal vez le podría haber dicho a Potter lo que sentía por él, pero ya es muy tarde. Al menos en este mundo, pero nadie ha dicho que en cualquier otro las cosas fueran a ser fáciles. \Es un Snarry, homofóbicos fuera por favor/
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Si no lo esperas**

Severus Snape nunca esperó sobrevivir a la guerra. Había pasado toda su vida enredado entre los bandos de la luz y la oscuridad, luchando por que el primero venciera y que el segundo no se llevara su cabeza durante el proceso. Y por eso no se sorprendió cuando Lord Voldemort ordenó a Nagini matarle.

Ahora, en esa especie de limbo, no podía mas que preguntarse si no estaba esperando a que se abriera una puerta a su infierno personal, había hecho demasiadas cosas "poco éticas" (por llamarlo suavemente de alguna manera) mientras vivía.

Pensaba en Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que aunque manipulador hasta su muerte había sido su tabla de salvación. Lily Evans, la única mujer que de verdad se hizo un espacio en su corazón. Draco Malfoy, su ahijado, esperaba que hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla y que no acabara en Azkaban junto con sus padres.

Harry James Potter, el maldito niño que esperaba hubiera aniquilado a su asesino. El joven del que se había enamorado como un maldito adolescente en los últimos años dejando atrás toda ética o moral de la que siembre había presumido ante sus compañeros. Por supuesto jamás le dio mayor importancia, simplemente guardó ese sentimiento junto con todos los demás en esa cajita imaginaria en su interior. No lo alentó, pero siguió ahí, y no pudo sentirse feliz en cierto sentido porque lo último que vieron sus ojos fue a él.

Intentó apartar de su mente esos pensamientos, después de todo ahora estaba seguramente muerto y no valía la pena llorar por la leche derramada. Sin embargo en ese sitio en el que todo era oscuro, tranquilo y… extrañamente confortable, no parecía haber mucho más que hacer. ¿Sería eso la muerte? Una nada eterna en la que sólo podías pensar y dejar pasar el tiempo (o la falta de él). Esos pensamientos rondaron su mente unos minutos más, o al menos eso le pareció, al menos hasta que un fuerte ruido le hizo tener una reacción que solo se daba en los vivos.

Se despertó.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, pues el corazón parecía a punto de salirse de este, y miró a su alrededor sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Estaba en una cama doble de madera oscura, con sábanas de la misma tonalidad y usaba sólo ropa interior.

Revisó su cuerpo en busca de heridas, de marcas o vendas. Se tocó el cuello buscando las hendiduras de los enormes y venenosos colmillos de Nagini, pero sólo halló piel áspera pero sin ninguna de las antiguas heridas que cruzaban su cuerpo por las batallas, peleas y torturas.

Pasó la mirada por todo el cuarto intentando buscar una explicación lógica, alguien tendría que haberle sacado de Hogwarts porque desde luego el cuarto no pertenecía al castillo.

En la mesita de noche el despertador sonaba indicando que eran las seis y media de la mañana con un ruido irritante que le crispaba los nervios, por lo que lo apagó de un manotazo mecánicamente.

\- De acuerdo Severus, te has vuelto loco.- Pensó pasándose una mano por el pelo, el cual notó mucho más suave de lo usual. Siempre lo llevaba impregnado de una vaselina especial para no quedarse calvo al pasarse todo el día entre los vapores de ingredientes peligrosos para sus pociones desde que el pelo casi se le caía a mechones por su falta de cuidado.- Tiene que haber una explicación lógica, seguro que sí.

Pasó la mirada por el cuarto nuevamente intentando averiguar algo más sobre su situación aparte de que se encontraba en un lugar claramente muggle. El cuarto era bastante grande, la cama lo presidía apoyada en una de las paredes, a cada lado había una mesita de noche de madera del mismo color y en la pared izquierda un gran ventanal se escondía tras unas cortinas tupidas de una tela pesada. En el lado derecho había un enorme armario de aspecto antiguo pero en perfectas condiciones y un poco más adelante había una de las puertas de las dos que había en el cuarto, además de un mueble en el que se apreciaba un aparato de música muy moderno en comparación a los que había visto en sus veranos en el barrio muggle en el que vivía, herencia de sus padres. Finalmente, justo en frente de la cama se encontraba la puerta doble que imaginaba llevaba al resto de la casa. El suelo era de parquet claro, muy similar al color crema, y cuando apoyó sus pies en el lo notó cálido.

Caminó hacia la puerta individual que tal y como imaginaba daba a un cuarto de baño, uno extraordinariamente enorme y, para su gusto, excesivo. En sus mazmorras siempre había tenido todo lo necesario, después de todo el castillo te proveía de todo lo que precisaras, pero jamás fue algo similar a lo que veían sus ojos.

El cuarto de baño era mas o menos de la mitad del tamaño de la habitación y mas de dos veces el que poseía en las mazmorras. Una enorme bañera de hidromasaje con tamaño para que varias personas cupieran en su interior se encontraba en la pared contraria a la puerta, el suelo era de mármol blanco lo que contrastaba con el cuarto anterior en el que hasta las paredes eran de color oscuro, el lavabo era grande también, y la pared derecha estaba completamente cubierta por un gigantesco espejo en el que se pudo ver bien por primera vez desde que despertó.

Puso una mano sobre su antebrazo, donde desde su estúpida juventud llevaba la marca tenebrosa, señal de pertenencia a los Mortífagos y de servidumbre ante Lord Voldemort, o donde debería estar porque su piel estaba limpia. No había marca alguna, ni las cicatrices ni las ojeras, parecía… joven. No es que aparentara menor edad, sólo que los llevaba mucho mejor, como si nunca hubiera tenido que llevar la vida de espía.

Revisó cada parte de su cuerpo buscando más diferencias. Las ojeras habían desaparecido, su pelo parecía algo más largo de lo que nunca lo había llevado y, finalmente, notó una cicatriz que nunca había tenido en el lateral del muslo izquierdo, parecía un círculo perfecto. Eso jamás lo había tenido.

Salió a toda velocidad del cuarto de baño y se dirigió al armario abriéndolo de golpe, encontrando ropa muggle perfectamente ordenada según su color, aunque no había ninguna de color excesivamente claro. Era ropa de esa que llevaban los hombres de negocios. Cogió una al azar con las manos algo temblorosas, una camisa y unos pantalones vaqueros bastante elegantes colgaban de la misma percha. Se los puso a toda prisa y, tal y como temió, todo le quedó perfecto.

Se llevó una mano al rostro nervioso, todo era demasiado confuso. Un cuarto decorado enteramente a su gusto, con sus colores favoritos, de la manera que él lo hubiera hecho. Ropa que le quedaba demasiado bien, un cuerpo sin cicatrices, sin marca tenebrosa… Sintió que sus piernas no lo sostenían.

\- Tendrías que estar muerto Snape, imbécil, esto no puede estar pasando.

Se acercó a las pesadas cortinas y las apartó de un solo movimiento, quedándose mudo por las vistas. La hermosa ciudad de Londres se abría paso a sus pies, pues ese cuarto se encontraba en un enorme rascacielos. Casi le dio mareo el mirar abajo, estaba claro que los cristales no dejaban pasar el ruido porque la cantidad de tráfico a los pies del edificio y el movimiento de la gente desde luego no podría permitir el pesado silencio en la habitación a pesar de ser tan temprano.

Tambaleándose hacia atrás logró sentarse en su cama antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo, nada tenía sentido. Se supone que ahora tendría que estar en el infierno, sufriendo por sus terribles pecados. ¿Este sería acaso su infierno?

Se sobresaltó de nuevo cuando la melodía de Bach, no sabía cuál, salió de un teléfono fijo que se encontraba al lado del reloj. Se quedó indeciso sobre cogerlo o no, ¿qué le diría a su interlocutor? Aún no se había aclarado lo suficiente sobre lo ocurrido como para hablar con nadie. Sonó un pitido en la base del teléfono y al escuchar su propia voz sonar en un mensaje pregrabado se sintió mas confundido aún.

\- Ha llamado a la residencia Snape, en este momento no puedo atenderle, deje su mensaje y le llamaré cuanto antes.

Pero nada le preparó para la frase que vino después de la voz que parecía pertenecer a su ahijado, Draco Malfoy.

\- Padrino, de verdad esperaba más de ti, pensé que al menos intentarías evitarlo pero ya veo que Potter tenía razón contigo, sólo siento no haber hecho algo para apartarle de ti antes de que le hicieras tanto daño. – Hubo una pausa de varios segundos en los que Severus intentó digerir esa información, averiguar a qué se refería, estaba tan nervioso que no pudo ni descolgar el teléfono para preguntarle.- Como tu abogado he de advertirte de que ha al final ha pedido el divorcio. Iré hoy a la oficina para que puedas firmarlo y que toda esta locura acabe, se lo debes. Y no te preocupes, no quiere nada tuyo, sólo la separación.

Después de eso se escuchó un ruido que indicaba claramente que había cortado la llamada, pero Severus sólo siguió en la misma postura.

"Sólo siento no haber hecho algo para apartarle de ti antes de que le hicieras tanto daño."

¿Hacerle daño a Potter? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué a su ahijado le importaba?

"Como tu abogado he de advertirte de que ha al final ha pedido el divorcio."

¿Abogado? ¿Divorcio? Draco nunca habría trabajado con muggles, y por Merlín, ¡eso era mas creíble que el hecho de que él podría estar casado con Potter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Si no se hubiera entrometido**

Habían pasado unas horas desde el mensaje que Draco, su ahijado, le había dejado ese mensaje en el buzón de voz exponiéndole el deseo de Harry, aparentemente su esposo en donde quiera que se encontrara, de divorciarse de él. Severus sabía bastante sobre los muggles y sus costumbres y una cosa le llamó la atención, el no llevaba alianza alguna. Se suponía que de estar casado debía llevar una, ¿verdad? Bueno, a no ser que las costumbres fueran diferentes en ese lugar.

Durante las siguientes horas Severus descubrió varias cosas, unas que agradecería en un futuro y otras que no. Sólo comentaré aquí algunas de ellas.

Primero, el maldito Albus – milnombres- Dumbledore era un entrometido incluso mas allá de la propia muerte.

Segundo, aunque pareciera increíble, se le había concedido una "segunda oportunidad" en un mundo en el que el Severus Snape había fallecido, pero gracias a la propia magia se habían intercambiado, algo que a este le había costado bastante comprender y que el anciano ex director de Hogwarts tardó horas en explicarle.

Tercero, aunque en ese mundo paralelo (uno de los infinitos que existían, el único al que la magia había podido llevarle, esta no existía como tal), no habían magos ni brujas, tampoco bestias fantásticas como los unicornios, trols, incluso los propios gigantes.

Cuarto, en todos los universos paralelos habían cosas que siempre ocurrían igual, un denominador común, y otras que podían variar de un mundo a otro. La constante de este mundo era que las personas que constituían el círculo cercano de Severus seguían cerca de él, cosa que explicó por qué Draco seguía siendo su ahijado.

Por supuesto el conocer todo esto no fue algo espontáneo o una loca teoría suya, el propio anciano manipulador se le había aparecido delante mientras aún seguía en shock por lo que había escuchado del (al menos en su mundo) joven Slytherin.

Severus no había notado nada en absoluto hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro y él, espía como era, había reaccionado de inmediato alejándose de la amenaza y buscando una varita que evidentemente no estaba con él. Ver ahí al viejo, con sus mismas ropas extravagantes hasta para un mago, no le sorprendió tanto como debería según la impresión que le dio. El anciano, tal como había hecho en vida cuando Severus reaccionaba de forma exagerada por algo, rió con suavidad quitándole toda la importancia al asunto.

\- Mi querido Severus, no hace falta que me mires como si fuera un fantasma.

Bromeó finalmente tras unos instantes en los que sus ojos azules claros brillaron con esa chispa divertida y juguetona de siempre. El menor le seguía mirando igual tratando de averiguar si lo que pasaba es que había muerto y era todo una cruel broma en represaría a toda una vida de actos oscuros. Al ver que no había reacción por parte del hombre de cabellos oscuros tomó asiento en la cama que no dio muestra de tener peso alguno sobre ella.

\- Acabas de hacerme perder una apuesta con Alastor, le dije que sin duda me maldecirías nada mas verme. Aunque siendo sincero tampoco me esperaba que no dijeras nada en absoluto. ¿Sigues pensando en lo ocurrido con Voldemort?

La mención al nombre de su antiguo amo bastó para que saliera de su abstracción y empezara a acosar al anciano con mas preguntas de las que sin duda podría responder si no le dejaba hablar en algún momento.

\- ¿Esta es una especie de broma de mal gusto? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿¡Qué es eso de un divorcio con Potter!? ¿¡Por qué se me aparece alguien que lleva muerto meses!? ¿Es que me he muerto…?

Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado la última pregunta hubiera notado fácilmente que era la que más le había costado formular. Recibió una mirada compasiva de su acompañante, que golpeó un par de veces la cama señalándole que tomara asiento a su lado.

\- Son muchas preguntas Severus, permíteme que te responda, pero no lo haré si no te calmas. Entiendo que toda esta situación es terriblemente confusa, y créeme cuando te digo que no pensamos para nada que esto podía ocurrir.- Mientras decía esto el maestro de pociones tomaba asiento, no mucho mas calmado pero si tratando de parecerlo. El antiguo director nunca le diría nada si no le hacía caso, siempre era igual- En primer lugar me gustaría disculparme.

El ceño fruncido de Snape nunca había estado tan fruncido, y lo sintió raro en ese cuerpo, como si sus músculos no lo hicieran a menudo, aunque claro, bien podría ser que no los tuviera al estar muerto.

\- ¿Disculparte sobre qué?

Su voz sonó tan peligrosa que cualquiera se habría echado a temblar pero Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír con tristeza.

\- En ningún momento nuestra intención fue que acabaras en un lugar con todo tan… mal. Sólo queríamos que tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir lo que te fue arrebatado, te sorprendería cuanta ayuda recibimos para convencerla de que nos ayudara.

Un gruñido salió de la boca del profesor mientras que el otro se mesaba la barba con gesto pensativo.

\- Lily tuvo la idea… al principio nos pareció una locura, pero la Magia se mostró de acuerdo.

"Vale"- pensó Severus mareado con tanta información incompleta por todos lados- "Está claro que he muerto y este es mi infierno, soportar a Albus sin una pizca de razón en su ser.

\- No me mires así Severus, te sorprendería saber cuánta gente que está "en nuestro lado" quiere que recibas una recompensa por todo lo que has hecho para devolver la paz a nuestra realidad. Incluida la propia Magia. –Hizo una pausa esperando por si quería hacer una pregunta, pero al encontrarse con el silencio decidió continuar hablando.- La Magia es un ente que nos une a todos los magos y brujas, nos entrega nuestros poderes y que trata por todos los medios de mantener un equilibrio. En nuestro mundo, gracias a tu sacrificio, Harry logró derrotar a Tom, y eso es algo que la Magia ha tenido muy en cuenta. Por eso, cuando Lily le pidió que te concediera la posibilidad de ser feliz, empezamos a planear llevarte a otro mundo, a otra realidad en la que pudieras ser feliz. Por eso ahora posees este cuerpo, tomado del Severus Snape de esta realidad que lo abandonó por una muerte natural debido a una vida de excesos. Por supuesto, ha sido sanado para que tu espíritu lo tomara, y sigues teniendo tu núcleo mágico aunque no puedas realizar hechizos como en tu otro cuerpo. De verdad que no esperábamos que la Magia no esperara a que encontráramos un mundo mas adecuado, no entendemos tampoco porque te ha traído a este en concreto, sólo dice que es el más adecuado.

Pero él sí lo sabía, vaya si lo sabía. Un mundo en el que estaba casado con Harry era un mundo en el que él siempre pensó que no podría ser mas feliz.

\- Me estás diciendo que he tomado el lugar de un muerto, que además vivió una vida de completos excesos y que está casado con Potter. Ah, se me olvidaba, quiere el divorcio. ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a vivir feliz en un mundo en el que nada es como en el nuestro Albus!? ¿¡No podíais simplemente dejarme morir en paz!?

Los nervios se habían transformado en una ira indescriptible. No podría hacer magia como hasta ahora, no había mundo mágico… Tampoco tendría nadie en quien apoyarse, estaba solo. Tan cerca de la felicidad pero tan lejos. El anciano alzó las manos para intentar mostrar que no quería conflicto alguno.

\- Juro Severus que jamás fue nuestra intención, de verdad. No sabemos como disculparnos, pero tampoco podemos cambiarlo ahora. El único consuelo que puedo darte es que al menos la Magia ha decidido que podrás contarle todo a una persona, una sola de las personas que conociste en vida, para que tenga acceso a los recuerdos de su contraparte en nuestra realidad y te guíe en tu camino. Los recuerdos del Severus de este mundo tardarán mas tiempo en acoplarse en tu mente, pero será como si utilizaras la legemancia para entrar en la mente de otra persona diferente,

Sin embargo costó mucho tiempo que Severus creyera todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando finalmente Albus logró serenarlo medianamente era ya bien entrado el medio día, habían discutido largo y tendido sobre todo lo ocurrido tras su "muerte". No le sorprendió escuchar que Harry había tomado como esposa a la única niña Weasly, después de todo era malditamente heterosexual. Lo que sí le trastocó mas fue saber que llevaba casi diez años muerto en su realidad, tiempo que había permanecido en el Limbo hasta que la Magia le recolocó en ese cuerpo.

Más tarde discutieron sobre la vida del Severus del que había tomado puesto. Era un hombre de negocios, se había amasado una fortuna con una idea revolucionaria: una pulsera que permitía descubrir cualquier síntoma de enfermedad mediante la toma de pequeñas muestras de sangre, pulso, temperatura… Como un pequeño laboratorio en miniatura. Su padre había muerto hacía muchos años, dejándolo a cargo de la empresa, y su madre vivía en la casa familiar en un barrio tranquilo a las afueras de la ciudad. Había conocido a la Lily Evans de este mundo en la universidad, en la que entró siendo aún muy joven, sólo con doce años. Había demostrado ser un genio a la hora de crear nuevos medicamentos, para él era como jugar a los puzles, sólo tenía que colocar las piezas. Severus se sorprendió al notar que según el anciano iba hablando conocimientos de materias que nunca había sabido estaban a su disposición.

\- Pero eso no explica que hago casado con Potter. –Habló finalmente tras escuchar durante casi dos horas sin abrir la boca.- Él me odia, nos llevamos muchos años, y ambos somos hombres. ¿Cómo se supone que ocurrió todo eso?

El mayor suspiró mesándose la barba una vez mas, ese era un tema sensible y complicado.

\- Verás… El Severus de este mundo era mucho mas… egoísta, un niño mimado, siempre obtenía lo que quería daba igual la forma. Al conocer a Lily se quedó prendado de ella, aunque en este mundo ella le llevaba diez años. Ahora mismo tú tienes treinta y cinco años, treinta y seis dentro de un par de meses, y ella cuarenta y cinco. Estudiaba literatura y hablaban mucho en la biblioteca. Todo se trastocó cuando le informó de su compromiso con James Potter, el carácter de Severus tomó un peor cariz, y nunca llegó a perdonar lo que consideraba una terrible traición por parte de ella. –Se quedó pensativo un instante, como reorganizando la historia. – Poco después ella dio a luz a su hijo, Harry, y nada mas enterarse tramó una venganza digna de cualquier Slytherin sin corazón. Esperó hasta que el joven cumplió los catorce años y se acercó a ellos nuevamente, fingiendo haberse arrepentido de todo lo ocurrido años atrás. Por supuesto Lily se mostró encantada porque le había tenido mucho cariño, como si fuera un hermano, y no vio que estaba enamorando a su hijo con malas intenciones. Harry calló como una adolescente a sus invitaciones a sitios hermosos, regalos caros… Pensó que de verdad le quería. Y por eso no dudó en casarse con él a su mayoría de edad, a espaldas de sus padres, sin saber que lo único que este quería era hundirle.

Poco a poco el hombre se había ido quedando cada vez mas blanco según Albus iba hablando, empezó a sentirse algo menos culpable por haber tomado el lugar de semejante monstruo.

\- Por supuesto con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que su ya esposo no le amaba, y empezó a reclamarle por su falta de atención, sus salidas hasta tarde… Severus se había descontrolado porque a pesar de que Lily era terriblemente infeliz con el hecho de que su hijo también lo era no se sentía mejor. El alcohol y las malas compañías no tardaron en llegar y finalmente Harry no pudo seguir. Abandonó esta casa hace unos días, en el cuarto aniversario de bodas. Acaba de cumplir los veintidós años. Él no se sintió en lo mas mínimo culpable de que Harry se fuera realmente, era un hombre que solo se amaba a sí mismo. En verdad es una lástima, Harry es extremadamente similar al de nuestro mundo, incluso es amigo de Hermione y Ron, van juntos al Instituto Tecnológico muggle.

Paró finalmente de hablar para ver el aún mas pálido rostro del hombre al que consideraba un hijo y apoyó su mano en su hombro. No notó un contacto físico como tal, pero sí una calidez que le tranquilizó.

\- Albus… Estaba enamorado de Harry.

El anciano abrió los ojos sorprendido por semejante confesión. Siempre creyó que su amor iba enteramente dedicado a Lily, y que lo mejor era encontrar un mundo en el que Severus pudiera conocerla cuando aún eran jóvenes. No se esperaba esto.

\- Oh, Merlín, te hemos puesto en la peor de las situaciones hijo mío…

Severus sonrió con tristeza antes de mirar sus manos.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a luchar por arreglarlo.

Aun así no pudo evitar pensar que desde luego las cosas hubieran sido mil veces mas sencillas si el anciano no se hubiera entrometido en su muerte, pero merecía la pena si podía estar con Harry.


End file.
